Shaken
by JanieEvangeline
Summary: ON HIATUS! Margot is a young vampire who just wants a way out. Falling in love with Laurent, however, complicates things, and after being faced with what is right, what is wrong, and what is instinct, she must make the ultimate decision of her afterlife.
1. Prolouge: Newborn

Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction! Hope you guys like it. I'm very sorry I couldn't continue Every Night's Another Story (you can look on my profile for more information about that) but I hope this story will make it up to you. Right now, it's rated Teen for moderate language, somewhat graphic descriptions of vampires feeding and violence, and sensuality. I may end up changing the rating to M, though.

Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

The screaming stopped on the third day.

It was for that long he'd sat there, watching her. His hands were on the ground, propping him up slightly, eyebrows raised with interest. He had only moved from his perpetually frozen state in this position once, to restrain her arms as she wildly flailed them about, and when she had stopped doing that, he had gone back. He had not moved an inch since, staring at her with heavy-lidded scarlet eyes.

He reasoned that whoever had left her here was quite an intelligent idiot. Among the thick trees, surely, no human would hear her screaming, but what if they happened to wander through the forest and found her before she was ready for hunting and reported it to the authorities? It was best to stay with a newborn until the transformation was complete, obviously, but perhaps not everyone thought of it this way…

He had first heard her from a few miles away and had come to investigate the peculiar screeches and scents wafting from this strange being. Then, suddenly, there she was, writhing in some sort of unbearable agony, and he knew what had happened. So he'd sat, to keep watch, thinking the whole time that she was very attractive even in her torn form of corpselike existence and wondering what Victoria and James would think of a new addition to their nomadic trio.

She died a few hours later.

So he had waited. Waited as her organs slowed to a halt. Waited as the color in her skin vanished, leaving a stark white, opalescent screen behind. Waited as the blood in her system turned to saccharine venom. Waited as her face turned into a variety of foul expressions as her lips got plumper, her nose straighter and smaller, her eyes transforming into a perfect almond shape. Waited as she stopped moving and just lay there, dead, tortured by nightmares and pain he'd long forgotten about. She was silent.

Not long after that, she had awoken, in a way. Her eyes hadn't opened, but she had extended a hand and felt all around his face, his chest, and finally his own hands, taking one in hers. She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a name. "Laurent," he'd said, but she was already gone in whatever gruesome cavity she'd been trapped in previously.

When it was over - really over - she opened her eyes, sat up, and looked at him inquiringly for a long moment. Of course she was even more beautiful now; he had not expected any less. Her eyes, a bit more narrow than they had been previously, sat beneath perfectly sculpted brows, irises a vibrant cherry red. A slightly button-shaped nose perched above a pair of plump, full lips, extremely tempting in their flawlessness. Her bronze curls tumbled down a few inches past her shoulders. However, what he noticed about her most was her new body, the definition of an ideal hourglass figure with jaw-dropping curves barely hidden in a thin sweater and pair of shorts that must not have kept her very warm as a human.

He knew it was rude to stare, but he wanted so badly to.

"My name is Laurent," he said, after nothing had happened for several long minutes other than her looking at him. "Might you tell me yours?"

"What happened to me?!" she yelped instead, looking at her hands, her body, with an expression of absolute terror. Even in her earsplitting fury, her voice was oddly relaxing, like a set of clear, sharp bells, and Laurent suddenly was incited by the thought of what his name would sound like on her mouth. How inappropriate his thoughts were, but she didn't have to know what was on his mind.

She looked as if she might cry now if she was able t, dismay reflected in her eyes. She looked up at Laurent as he stated, "I will tell you what happened if you promise to listen."

She nodded, gulping. "I'm Margot," she said. "And this is…this is Hell. I need to…" Margot never finished that sentence; she stood and looked down at Laurent, her teeth grinding into her bottom lip. Then she was running, so swift that only the eyes of one like him could catch her before she was gone, already a mile away. He heard them before she reached them; two females, returning to their hotel in a back alley of town. There was a shriek of surprise, a vain attempt to fight her of, and then the luscious smell of fresh blood wafted through the air. It was all over within a few minutes.

Laurent waited for her to finish eating. He wasn't sure if he should approach her after the dead was done; he knew someone so recently bitten was a feral monster, and if he stepped too close, her temper could kill him easily. Again. Just as James and Victoria emerged from the trees after their own hunting trip, finding him sitting on the forest floor and smelling the air for Margot, the new vampire came back and pounced on him with a force not unlike a battering ram. Her impact sent his body even further into the ground. She crouched on his chest, but she wasn't looking at him or even James and Victoria. She wasn't looking at anything, it seemed, her distant eyes swiveling around at warp speed in their sockets, so fast even he had a hard time keeping up. Her lips were parted slightly, exposing teeth stained a bright crimson, and blood leaked from the back of her mouth all over her jaw and bottom lip, dripping onto both of their shirts.

"Who is this?" James asked, and though it was quite a frightening sight, he sounded only curious. Entertained, even.

However, Margot still wasn't paying any attention, as she had caught the scent of more humans to the southwest. The three of them followed her and watched, amused, as she continued her gruesome feast. "Cute," Victoria purred. "We should keep her."

And indeed, in the brief moment that Margot stopped eating, they managed to catch her and talk to her. It was that day that Margot joined their coven, making it a group of four, and things took a turn for the better…yet also the worst.

That was the day that Margot was reborn a monster.


	2. Chapter One: Revenge

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I know it's not that good of a chapter, but it's mainly existing to let you know what's happened between the prolouge and now, and I still hope you like it! Some parts of it might be a bit confusing, so remember that this chapter is written from Margot's point of view and will be for the rest of the story unless I say otherwise.

"_Take me from this Earth_

_An endless night - _

_This, the end of life._

_From the dark I feel your lips_

_And taste your bloody kiss."_

_---Type O Negative, Bloody Kisses_

* * *

**Chapter One - Revenge**

I remember thinking that there was something kind of off about them.

There were three, a woman and two men not much older than my own age of twenty-one (or so I thought.) I never caught their names; it was impossible to hear them properly over the loud thumping of disco beats repeating over and over again. I think one of the men might have been Caleb, but after so many years of leaving foggy human memories behind, I honestly don't know. One thing I will never forget, however, is how beautiful they all were.

No. Beautiful isn't enough. They were…divine, with smooth, albino skin. Everything about their face was to the extreme; huge, glassy eyes, full lips, sharp cheekbones. How ironic that at the time, I thought they were all some kind of angels. I was such an idiot back then.

I wish I'd never seen them at the club. I wish I had never started talking to maybe-Caleb in the hopes of scoring with him. I wish I'd never fallen for their tricks.

All I wanted to do was maybe grab a couple of free drinks and get a place to crash from them. I used to believe that I deserved what I got for being such a horrid person when I was alive, but I now know that no matter how many people I'd screwed over, no matter how many bridges I'd burned, I had never done anything so bad as to deserve this miserable excuse for an afterlife.

At first, it had been a big game to me, like everything else was, and then I truly opened my eyes. He helped me with that, even though I knew he didn't realize that was what he was doing. I was a monster, trapped in a form of hell I used to only be able to have nightmares about, and I saw. I saw everything.

I would say that I don't regret the things I did, but that would be a lie. I regret all of it.

All of it except for him.

* * *

_MISSING WOMAN'S BODY FOUND; TWO POLICEMEN KILLED_

_Yesterday, at roughly 2:27 a.m., police received a phone call to 653 Highland Drive after a concerned neighbor heard screaming coming from the abandoned house. Five officers were dispatched and found the body of Margot Jeanette Wells. Miss Wells went missing after going to a party with friends two weeks ago. Police called in the body and shortly identified it. However, in the process of doing so, gunshots were heard on the street outside and three of the officers went to investigate what turned out to be a nearby burglary (more information on page 3A). When they came back to Wells' body, they found it gone and two officers dead after receiving fatal injuries to the head and spine. Jack Hillard and Charles Byrd were the deceased._

"_The entire scene was just horrifying," said Chief of Police William Ross, tears in his eyes. "Terrible. There was blood everywhere, and their faces…they were…so mangled…" There were signs of severe beating and scrapes on the two officers' necks. Ross has no further comment other than the fact that there will be a memorial service on Sunday at 12:00 p.m., located at the Big Lake Avenue Church of Christ, to honor the officers who were so brutally murdered._

_As for Margot Wells, no one is sure where her body went, but she was definitely confirmed dead. Her family members have described her as a "Great person who would always know how to cheer you up" and are very distraught by her death. Her mother remarked that after Margot went missing, she never stopped believing that she was alive somewhere. A private funeral will be held for Miss Wells on Saturday._

_By Audrey Wainsworth _

"Reading the newspaper again, Laurent? I sometimes find the human world of news to be terribly boring, but that looks like a very…interesting article you have there."

I looked up just as Laurent stuck a yellowing piece of paper into his pocket with a vaguely familiar face staring out of it. The man standing behind him looked over his shoulder and at his face knowingly, but Laurent was gazing away, eyes purposely searching for something to distract him.

My lips parted, the question on my mouth quickly dying away as he changed the subject.

A lot can happen in six years, as I'd quickly learned. A person could move to a crappy apartment in a new city because they hated their parents. They could get the job of their dreams and meet The One. Or they could take the less traditional route like I had - die, turn into a crazy vampire who was constantly eating or thinking about eating, and hang around some a bunch of old people who had been chilling out for at least a few centuries. I wouldn't advise it unless one was really into that kind of thing, though.

It all started May 16th, 1999 - the day I turned into a vampire.

Vampire. What a weird word. What an even weirder creature. If someone had told me when I was a human that this was how I would end up, I would have laughed in their face. Who wouldn't? Everyone knows vampires don't exist, right? Wrong. They were every bit as real as my own two hands in front of me. So much had changed, the least of which being the fact that I'd been reborn with what seemed to be totally rad superpowers. I wasn't myself anymore - wasn't even alive anymore - but somehow, I liked it this way.

The first three years were the worst. I could barely get by all by myself; I could easily take down fifteen people at once, and in less than a week I'd be starving again. That was were James, Victoria, and Laurent came in, letting me at their food in case they happened to be in the mood for sharing and trying to help me control my appetite before, as Victoria would joke, I "ate all of the humans on this side of the solar system."

From the very day I turned into what I was now, the three of them were always with me. I once heard Laurent argue with his silly blonde bimbo of a girlfriend over bonds formed in the vampire world - she said that vampires who preyed on humans like we did had no chance of forming close relationships with each other, unlike her own Alaskan coven of…_freaks_. She was wrong. She was so wrong.

While it was true that each James, Victoria, and Laurent had parts about them that got on my nerves, they were my friends, which was a word I'd never experienced an abundance of during my time as a human. If it wasn't for them, I might have never come across someone to explain what I was, someone to keep me company during all of those wild years. They were just great people, and I seriously thought more than once that I would have gone even more insane without the three of them by my side.

Laurent was probably the coolest out of all of them. He was the one who discovered me and explained what was going on. He was always on top of things, organized, calm. He didn't bitch all the time like Victoria or boss everyone around like James. He listened to my never-ending rambling and always had something intelligent to say.

James and Victoria were - no. I wouldn't think of them now, sitting on the floor in a cramped house in Denali, Alaska after I'd done so well to push them out of my mind these past few months.

Anyway, after staying with the three of them for six years…the incident had happened, and Laurent and I had split away from James and Victoria. And now here we were, in Denali, Alaska, a few months after the fact, existing in a house full of people even stranger than we were.

Carmen, her mate Eleazar, Irina, Tanya, and Kate did not eat humans.

It took me a while to figure it out, but I always knew something was screwy with them. Quite frankly, I didn't trust any of them. They lived in a house - an actual house that they actual managed to buy somehow - and were always _moving_. They sat, but they weren't still; they were either itching their forearms, crossing their legs, tapping their feet, looking around the room, or doing all of it at the same time. They just didn't act like they were vampires, and for a long time I doubted that they were - a hypothesis fueled even more by the fact that they all had eyes the color of honey. At first I thought they were faeries or something stupid like that, but they were vampires like me, just insane ones. What they did was so unnatural. I didn't know how they managed it.

Irina got on my nerves the most out of the five of them. She always had a pissed off expression on her face and acted like I was a hobo off of the street. There was constantly a snotty remark on her lips aimed at me and she and Laurent made out, like, all the time. I wasn't sure how they'd ended up as a couple, but pretty much from the first day we'd arrived in Denali three months ago, she'd been all over him and continually professed her never ending love for him. It was sickening. Kate acted like she wanted to be nice to me, but she wasn't sure if she should take my side or her sister's. The rest of the coven talked about me behind my back.

"_Pienso que ella se ha vuelto loco realmente."_

"_Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo."_

"_¿La oyó usted el otro día cuándo ...?"_

A bit like Carmen and Eleazar, who had turned their attention to me now that they were bored with Laurent, were doing. I didn't understand Spanish at all, but I knew they were gossiping about me and, quite honestly, I didn't give a crap. I was used to it.

I contemplated the doodles I'd sketched on the wooden floor beneath me in pencil. They were of people dancing on top of a rainbow of colored squares, partying their sorry hearts out - a bit like I wished I could do now. This place sucked.

Irina came barreling through the door after her hunting trip just then and leaped into Laurent's arms. Carmen and Eleazar left the room and I followed, not wanting to witness the tonsil hockey that would surely ensue, but not before I caught Irina shoot a murderous glare at me from her perch on Laurent's lap all high and mighty. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but of course she wouldn't in front of her precious Laurent.

What was her _problem_? God. You would think I'd wronged her before, but I hadn't.

Yet…

The plan came to me in a great stroke of inspiration, and I smiled at the thought. It wouldn't be hard at all, and it'd work out so flawlessly. For me. Irina needed to learn that a person couldn't try to mess with me again and again like she was. If I took away the thing that mattered most to her, her stupid existence would be torn to pieces. She'd be so lost.

I had a perfect idea, and I would put it in action as soon as I possibly could. I knew how to get revenge in the best way possible.

It was about time.


End file.
